The present disclosure relates generally to the field of finite element mesh creation. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for forming a finite element mesh based on the geometric features of a model in a computer aided design (CAD) or computer aided engineering (CAE) system. The systems and methods may be used to create, optimize, test, and deploy a high-quality symmetrical and connected mesh that is unique to a particular model.
Many methods for generating a grid or mesh for a model are known, such as multi-block structured/mapped mesh generation, unstructured mesh generation (e.g., paving, QMorph, bubble, etc.), hybrid structured and unstructured mesh generation, face clustering, etc. Such methods may produce a low quality mesh around features of a mechanical body, such as holes, fillets, and chamfers.